Minecraftia Legends: Rebirth
by Acallaris
Summary: Minecratia is falling, Herobrine has escaped his prison and seeks revenge on his Brother. Now that the four Heroes of legends are gone, it is up to the Reincarnated versions of them to save Minecraftia from it's demise. (Remake of my first story)(On hold for now)
1. Prologue

**Hey what's going on everybody I'm Tamazaki, so during the summer time I made a Story called Minecraftia Legends: Spawn but was unable to continue it due to some things in my life. So now I decide to remake this story since I'm better with my writing skills, and have some free time on me, so Here is the the prologue to Minecraftia Legends: Rebirth!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any OCS in this story other than my own.**

 **3rd POV**

A world…a world full of Imperfection…Nothing can be perfect, that's what makes the world the way it is…

In a Blocky Universe known as Minecraftia, the whole world is shaped like building blocks, from the Ground to the Sky, from the sun to the moon, from the water to the food, even from the animals to the people. Minecraftia isn't a perfect world, as there are people there who want to corrupt it. Their hearts aren't pure.

Long ago hundreds of decades ago, there were two Brothers, Notch and Herobrine, they were known as Gods. They created the world known as Minecraftia; Herobrine added the sun and the moon, Notch made the land and the Ocean,.. Then it finally came the time for world to hold life. Notch created the first human known as Steve, created in Herobrine's image. Centuries had past and Herobrine started to get infuriated.

"Brother! Why are these mortals ruining the world that we have created?" Herobrine said angrily, "Don't you want a perfect world?" Notch simply looked at his brother and shook his head.

"The world is perfect the way it is" Notch said, "The mortals are simply using the resources provided to them to make this world more vast"

"Brother what nonsense do you speak of?" Herobrine asked, "The world is being contaminated by these monsters we call people!"

"Don't you dare speak of my children liked that!" Notch said raising his voice, "You have the nerve to call the life I created a vile beast!"

"Notch you left me no choice, but the world that we have created has got to go!" Brine said, "I am going to create a world with no imperfections whatsoever!"

Notch and Herobrine soon began to fight; every attack was a representation for their newfound hate for each other. When Notch forced Herobrine too his knees, Brine began to cry.

"Please Brother stop this madness" Brine pleaded, "What I said what was wrong, followed by my actions I deserve to be punished, but I beg of you don't end my life!"

Notch thought for a minute, and put away his weapon. "As long as you have learned your lesson" Notch said. Notch turned his back, Herobrine quickly kneed him in the stomach and Notch fell to floor coughing. Herobrine pointed his weapon at him with a devious smile. "Sorry brother but this new world will belong to only one god" Herobrine readied his weapon, "And that is me!"

Herobrine took a swung at Notch, but in a blink of an eye his weapon flew out his hand and got stuck in the ground. Herobrine turned his head to see four heroes wearing Ore Colored clothing: Gold, Iron, Diamond, and Emerald. The Heroes held Legendary weapons that shined in the Bright Sky.

"Agh! You pathetic fools don't you understand what I'm trying to do?" Herobrine said, "I'm creating a world full of perfections! And you dare get in my way?"

"What is perfection to you?" The Hero in Iron asked.

"Is it something that you strive to achieve?" The Hero in Gold said.

"Or is something you force your way to get?" The Hero in Diamond said.

"The most Perfect things always has flaws" The Hero in Emerald said, "They always have Imperfections"

"Leave this world the way it is!"

"We will strike you down until you do so!"

Herobrine began to laugh manically, before stopping and giving the Heroes a Death Stare. "You've left me with no choice" Brine said, "I shall show you what the meaning of Perfection is!"

A battle between the four heroes and Herobrine commenced, the battle waged on for hours, when Herobrine was weakened, Notch quickly opened a rift hole and pushed his brother into the hole. "Goodbye my brother" Notch said, "You shall be imprisoned in this dimension for the rest of Eternity!"

"Ngh! One day…" Herobrine said, "One day I shall return and I will reign vengeance on you and this world!"

The heroes were commemorated for their act of bravery in saving the world from Brine's act. Festivals, and Parties were held to congratulate them. But one day the heroes disappeared never to heard of again. Now Decades later terrible things are happening around in the Aether Dimension.

* * *

"Mister Notch, Mister Notch?"" A young fairy girl in blue called, "How is you're condition holding up?"

Notch coughed repeatedly, spitting out blood. Notch laid on his bed, which looked to be in very bad condition, the vine like bed was withering away as days went by. Along with the bed, Notch was very pale and an unsettling vibe was sent down his spine. "S-Sierra p-please come here my child" Notch asked, "M-my time is drawing to a end not because of my sickness…"

Sierra sat on the palm of Notch's hand. "Mister Notch what do you mean by that?" Sierra asked, "Even if you do die you'll just respawn right?"

"Dear Sierra you're too young to understand this situation fully" Notch said, "The shackle…Brine's shackle has been broken"

Sierra looked at Notch in shock and nervousness, "Does that mean that Herobrine is on his way here?" Sierra asked.

"Most likely I can sense his evil presence nearby" Notch said weakly, "Sierra I need you t-"

"W-wait wait wait wait wait!" Sierra repeated in a fast voice, "You want me to do something for you? I mean my sisters don't even trust me to even cook let alone let me hold string can you really trust me with such an important task so big that the whole world will –"

"Sierra calm down!" Notch said almost raising his voice but coughing.

Sierra quickly went silent and sat back down. "You and your sisters need to find the legendary heroes who saved Minecraftia decades ago"

"B-but Mister Notch" Sierra said, "The Legendary heroes disappeared decades ago, and they were just regular people there is no way that they are still alive!"

"I knew that would be your response" Notch said, "That is why you must find the reincarnated versions of the heroes they are our only hope"

"Mister Notch do you really think that there are reincarnated versions of the legendary heroes?" Sierra asked, "If there are how will we find them?"

"Gather your sisters and get to the "Master Computer" the rest will be self explanatory"

"M-Mister Notch what will you do?" Sierra said.

"Please do not worry about me" Notch said coughing, "I will try my hardest to keep my brother at bay, please leave quickly"

Shortly after the conversation, sounds of explosives could be heard outside, followed by the screams of people. "Sierra go now!"

Sierra quickly flew out of the room in search of her sisters, Notch climbed out of his bed and took off his robe, he then pulled out a sword with a golden hilt with a red jewel in the middle, and the blade was completely blue as it was blue as lapis. "I know this is a battle I will lose" Notch said to himself, "Please heroes save this world from its doom quickly!"

* * *

 **(In another Universe not like Minecraftia)**

The school bell rang, and students exited the room, one student was left in his seat with his hat on sleeping. "Hm? What?" The boy looked around in realization, "Oh yeah the school bell must've rang" This is Dante Phlogiston, a 14 year old 8th eight grader. Dante has dark skin, and black hair he had brown eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt, and jeans he had on red sneakers. Dante has a personality of someone who doesn't really care about anything, he only responds to people he really hates or cares about.

Dante exited the classroom while daydreaming, not paying attention to where he was walking he bumped into someone who he made drop their books. "Hey watch where you're going!" The Girl said before turning around, "Oh well look who it is its Haunted!"

"Can you please move you're body out of the way?" Dante asked, "I can't seem to go around it because of its width". This is Aria Aurora, also a 14 year old in 8th grade. Aria has tan skin, and long Brown hair that runs down to her back, she also has blue eyes. Aria wore a red mini jacket and a orange dress, she had on purple and white striped leggings and blue heels. In every school there is always that one girl and her group of friends that every guy wants to date, and every girl wants to befriend, Aria is that girl, she is friends with everyone in the school even in the upper grades, except for Dante. Dante and Aria hate each other to the point where they could kill each other.

"Well I would love to move but…" Aria said, "I don't listen to idiots like you"

"So why do you have that boyfriend of yours who's pretty much dumber than me?" Dante said, "Maybe you're the one who's the idiot"

In the crowd of kids forming around, people were "Ooing" and saying, "sick burn" soon not too long later, a boy who looked to be 16 showed up and stood in the middle of the crowd. "Hey what's going on here?" The boy asked looking at Dante, "Don-dork are you messing with my girl again?"

"What girl? I see no girl around here" Dante said before pointing at Aria, "Oh that thing right there? Oh man I think your blind that isn't a girl you know"

"Eddie could you please punch Dante in the face again?" Aria asked, "He's being such a pain right now to deal with"

In all of the voices of people talking Dante heard a voice call his name, Dante turned his head towards that direction. Unknown to him he just dodged one of the boy's punches. "Hey could you not punch me I'm trying to find something" Dante said again before blacking out.

* * *

"Hey dude you alright?" A voice asked Dante who regained consciousness, "You took a nasty hit to the face" This is Advan, a 16 year old ninth grader. Advan has pale skin and Hazel colored hair he also had green eyes. Advan wore a black and blue sweater vest and had on dark blue jeans, he wore black sneakers. Advan is Dante's best friend, and has been ever since they were little.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dante said rubbing his head, "Where am I?"

"If you haven't noticed your own room than there is something seriously wrong with you" Advan said.

"How did I get home did I set my spawn point at my bed?" Dante joked.

"Hah hah very nice reference" Advan said sarcastically, "But no I had to drag you home, you're really heavy did you know that?"

"Nope!" Dante said laying back on the bed, "But thanks anyways"

"Anytime" Advan said, "Anyways I got to head home now want to play Minecraft later?"

"Sure why not it's not like I have better things to do with my life" Dante said.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic"

"I'm being serious"

* * *

"Alright this must be the place" A familiar fairy in green said, "I hope he's not a jerk…"

Sierra tried to fly through the window but just hit her head on it instead. "Owwie!" Sierra pouted, "Alright you've left me no choice window! Alimaa-Sedverchee-hamani!"

There was silence, until suddenly Sierra bolted through the window bouncing against the wall before immediately plunging into Dante's face who was awoken by the impact. "Oww what the hell was that?" Dante asked.

Sierra started glowing white and he size enlarged to the size of a human, Dante and Sierra looked at each other for a few minutes before Sierra spoke. "So Umm..." Sierra said, "Good morning Mister"

"Ahh!" Dante screamed while falling of his bed, "Who are you and why are you on my bed?"

"Hey don't worry about I'm certified to go on other people's property" Sierra said, "It is apart of my job after all!"

"What are you even talking about?" Dante asked, "Why are you even in my house?"

Dante attempted to crawl out of the room while Sierra wasn't looking, but Sierra quickly took notice of what Dante was trying to do. She jumped on him and pinned him down.

"Where do you think your going?" Sierra asked, "Your not going to dodge your duties aren't you Dante?"

"How do you know my name?" Dante asked, "Are you stalking me? I don't even know you!"

"That's because you're the one!" Sierra said.

"The one for what?" Dante said while trying to get free, "The one to call the police?"

"No not that!" Sierra sighed, "man you really are being mean…"

Dante sighed and looked at Sierra. "Alright if you let me go I'll listen to what you have to say" Dante said, "If it sounds like your lying than I'm calling the police"

"You'll believe me no matter what I say" Sierra said, "I just know it!"

Sierra climbed off of Dante and sat on the floor, Dante sat up and looked at Sierra with a grim expression. "Well I'm waiting"

"Alright my name is Sierra the fairy I've come from my world to come and find the reincarnated version of the hero Dante"

"Ok pause for a minute" Dante stopped her, "Did you just say that you're a fairy?"

"Yup!" Sierra said. Sierra sprouted wings and became smaller. She flew around Dante's head and landed in the palm of his hand. "See!"

Dante looked at Sierra before letting any words come out of his mouth. "W-what the hell?"

"It probably is a lot to take in but it's the truth!" Sierra said, "My world is in danger, as it will soon be no more that's why I've come to get you"

"What world are you talking about" Dante e world of Minecraftia silly!"

"….Minecraft?" Dante said, "Wait your from Minecraft? I don't remember there being faires in Minecraft"

"Well that's because Faires are only available in the Aether Dimension" Sierra said, "You wouldn't want faires to be a Actual entity in Minecraft trust me!"

"Well…" Dante said, "This is actually really hard to believe…why exactly is Minecraftia doomed?"

"Well have your heard of the mythical God name Herobrine?"

"Well yeah he's pretty much everywhere" Dante said.

"Well did you know that Herobrine is Notch's brother?"

"….No I did not"

"Herobrine wanted to destroy Minecraftia decades ago because he said that the world was full of imperfection, Notch sealed him away in another dimension which is known to you as the Nether Dimension. But Notch didn't do it by himself, he had the help of four heroes who were able to take down Herobrine"

Dante nodded his while listening. "So now decades have past and Herobrine has broken free from his imprisonment, and now that the old heroes are gone, me and my three sisters were sent to find the reincarnated versions of the old heroes, so they can put a stop to Herobrine once and for all"

"Wow…is it strange that I actually believe everything that you just said?" Dante asked.

"Maybe the part where I grew wings and shrunk got to you" Sierra said, "So will you do it? Will you save Minecraftia from its demise?"

Dante went silent and thought about this, he then looked at Sierra with a determined face. "I'll do it" He replied.

Sierra hugged Dante really tightly. "I knew you would say yes!" Sierra said happily, "thank you!"

"Yeah don't thank me until the task is done" Dante said.

* * *

Sierra pushed Dante to his computer motioning him to sit down, Dante did so and looked back at Sierra. "So how are we going to get there?" Dante asked.

"Just boot up Minecraft!" Sierra told him, "I'll take it from there" Dante did what he was told and launched Minecraft, he wait at the Main menu.

"Alright now face your screen and put your hands on your mouse and keyboard"

"So like this?"

"Perfect!"

Sierra put her hands on Dante's shoulders, the two began to glow, and Dante's computer began to shake. Not long after the computer seat was empty, and all that was left of Dante was his clothes.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this prologue as I had fun making it!, Now I will be excepting OCS for this story, all OC submissions I got in the last story I will transfer over to this one! Anyways I'll see you guys in chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: Minecraftia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any OCS in this story other than my own.**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Dante…." A Sierra whispered, "Dante wake up we're here!"

Dante was unresponsive; although he was actually awake he decided not to answer because of his sheer laziness. Sierra pouted her cheeks as she started to get angry.

"Dante I know your awake!" Sierra said, "You can't sleep during the daytime"

Dante opened his eyes slightly annoyed by Sierra's talking. "Are you going to be one of those annoying fairies who don't stop talking" Dante asked in a pissed off tone, "Are you going to remind me how to target a enemy or open doors?"

"You know you can be a really big jerk" Sierra admitted, "I should chose that other guy…"

"Other guy what other…guy"

Dante stopped talking and looked around, he saw blocks everywhere, the ground was made out of blocks, the tree was made out of blocks, and even the Sun was a block. Dante stared in awe watching a group of horses ride past him.

"Welcome to Minecraftia" Sierra said, "The blocky universe filled with only adventure"

"I can't actually believe that I'm actually in Minecraft" Dante thought out loud, "Its all just so…beautiful"

"Hey! Earth to Dante!" Sierra called out to him, "I don't know if you noticed but your clothing is sorta revamped"

Dante saw a nearby pond; he walked over to it and looked at his reflection. Dante's black hair was now covering his right eye; he still had dark skin but had blue eyes now. Dante wore an unzipped red hoodie over a blue t-shirt, he wore black pants with golden chains coming out from the sides, and he also wore green and white shoes.

"Hey that's strange" Dante said, "I don't remember changing my clothes into something like this, Sierra did you do this?"

"A-ah w-WHAT!" Sierra turned red, "WHY WOULD I UNDRESS YOU WHILE YOUR UNCONSCIOUS?"

"Well I don't know you tell me" Dante said, "I guess your just one of those Pervert faries"

Sierra quickly grew into human size; she walked over to Dante and smacked him across the face. "Y-you big dummy!" Sierra said before running into the forest.

"Hey Sierra come back!" Dante called, "I was just joking…"

* * *

Sierra walked through the forest with tears in her eyes, kicking nearby stones. "He's such a jerk" Sierra said, "How could the fate of Minecraftia land in the fate of his hands?"

Sierra stopped talking when she heard groaning of a certain undead creature, she turned a saw a zombie walking towards her slowly.

"I-its just a zombie Sierra it'll burn" Sierra told herself.

The zombie then stopped, and started radiating a dark shadow aura. It's eyes then became soulless white and it turned its attention towards Sierra.

"H-huh?" Sierra stuttered, "Why isn't it burning?"

The zombie charged towards Sierra and tackled her into a tree, Sierra started to cough from the impact of the blow, she looked up at the Zombie who was drawing closer too her"

"NEED FOOD…" The Zombie groaned.

"Please leave me alone!" Sierra screamed, "Stay back!"

Sierra closed her eyes as the zombie got closer to Sierra, nut the zombie then stopped when It heard food steps, it turned it head but was immediately sent flying into a tree. Sierra opened her eyes to see Dante standing in front of her holding a wooden sword.

"D-Dante?" Sierra asked.

"Are you ok?" Dante asked, "Did it hurt you?"

"O-other than a few scratches I'm fine"

"Good"

The zombie got up slowly and looked at him growling, Dante taunted the zombie. It charged at Dante and threw a punch at him, Dante purposefully took the punch and drove the sword straight threw the Zombie's stomach. The zombie flinched and let out a ear screeching noise before disappearing into thin air.

Dante looked at Sierra who was looking at him but then turned her head away from him.

"Alright I'm sorry" Dante apologized, "I shouldn't have acted like a total ass and I deserved that smack that you gave me earlier"

Sierra looked at him with a expectant gaze as if she was waiting for something else. Dante sighed.

"And I'm also I'm a big dummy" Dante sighed.

Sierra's frown soon turned into a smile and she started laughing, Dante looked away In embarrassment.

"You sure are!" Sierra laughed.

"Yeah yeah you won't be hearing that out of my mouth again" Dante said, "Now hurry up and shrink to pocket size and let's get out of here"

Sierra did as what she was told; she transformed back into her fairy form and flew onto Dante's head. The two begin to exit the forest.

* * *

 **(In the Nether Dimension)**

The Nether dimension, also known as Hell in the Minecraftia. This dimension is bathed in lava and is corrupted with dangerous monsters. In the middle of the Nether dimension stood a massive fortress that was bigger than anything else in the Nether Dimension. Inside the fortress stood a Throne room, there sat on the throne was Herobrine himself tapping his fingers (His…non existent fingers) one the throne. Soon a spirit appeared in a cube of darkness.

"Herobrine they have arrived" The Dark Spirit said.

"Of course they have they always do" Herobrine said, "No matter I'll just leave them for now"

"Why would you do that?" The Spirit asked, "Wouldn't it be wise to kill them where they stand?"

"I would if I could" Herobrine said, "Even though that brother of mine was weak as a wooden hoe he still put up a fight, I'm a bit tired out you see"

"I understand we will just observe in the meantime" The Dark Spirit said, "What shall we do if one of them meets?"

"Even if one piece fused together to create a half, the other half wouldn't be complete without the first half"

"Sir I don't get what you're trying to say"

"These heroes are practically useless if they don't have each other" Herobrine said, "it is best to keep them from meeting each other at all cost you got it"

"Y-yes Sir" the Spirit said while leaving the room.

* * *

 **(Back in the Overworld)**

"Hey Dante I think I see something through those trees!" Sierra pointed out.

"What does it look like?" Dante stopped walking.

"It looks like a abandoned cabin of some sort" Sierra said, "I guess we can stay there for the night since you didn't decide to build a house"

"It isn't my fault!" Dante argued, "We ran into four majestic creatures that I couldn't bare to hurt!"

"Dante those were creepers!" Sierra said.

"I love creepers ok!" Dante admitted, "and I'm not going to hurt them!"

"Whatever" Sierra sighed, "Let's see what's inside the cabin"

Dante walked toward the abandoned wood cabin it looked broken down, and had holes in the wall, there were also vines and moss growing around it; there was also a lake right next to the cabin.

"You know for something that looks abandoned this doesn't look half bad" Dante said.

"It looks like it's been abandoned for about a year or two" Sierra said, "Maybe you can fix it up in the morning?"

"I was planning on do that anyways," Dante said.

Dante opened the door inside and saw 2 chests on opposites sides of each, a furnace, a crafting table and a bed. Dante looked inside of the two chests, he found a worn out stone pickaxe, a clock, 10 planks of wood, and 3 pieces of string, and a piece of bread.

"Something tells me that this place was explored before we got her" Dante said while taking everything from the two chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Sierra said.

Dante shrugged and sat on the bed, he took Sierra off his head. "So mind explaining what our first objective is?" Dante asked.

"Right!" Sierra said, "Our first objective is to find all the other reincarnated versions of the heroes"

"Other Heroes?" Dante said, "There are other heroes besides you we have to find and unite all of you"

"Well alright do you know where we can find them?" Dante asked.

Sierra raised her finger in the air and then paused in silence, she then put her finger down and looked down shamefully. "No…" Sierra said in an embarrassed tone.

Dante face palmed and sighed, "So how will we ever know where the other heroes are?" Dante asked, "Are we going to have to go on a wild goose chase throughout this huge world?"

"Well if I can find my sisters than we won't have to!"

"Sisters? You have sisters?"

"Yup! There are four of us, with me being the youngest" Sierra said, "They brought the other heroes to this world"

"So do you know how we'll find your sisters?"

"If my one of my sisters is within a 200 block radius of me my hair will start glowing"

"So I have to look at your hair practically every minute for the rest of the day?"

"Your making it sound like a bad thing" Sierra whined, "Whatever I'm really tired can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah sure…" Dante said, "Good Night"

"Good Night Dante" Sierra said.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

Dante awoke when he heard whimpering, Dante turned his head to see Sierra shaking

on the floor with her lip quivering, Dante got out of the bed, and walked over to Sierra. When Sierra goes into her human form, she grows into the size of a little girl. Dante picked Sierra up and placed her on the, he laid against the wall and and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: An Unannounced Horde

**Quick Note: Today's chapter I will start officially using OCS, your OCS will make future appearances in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any OCS in this story other than my own.**

* * *

 **Dante's POV**

"Morning already?" I thought to myself, "Man my back feels like I just slept on a anvil" I lifted myself from the floor, and looked around, When I looked at the bed it was empty, Sierra must've woken up earlier than me to do something. "Where could she have gone?" I went outside and looked around, it was bright and sunny out and there were no clouds in the sky, a sheep walked in front of me and looked at me, it then looked away from me and kept walking. "Hey Sierra you out there?" I called out. The response I got was from the sheep that passed me; it let out a "Bah". I then noticed a few blocks of dirt placed on the ground that wasn't here the other day. I walked over to the dirt blocks and it looked like it formed an arrow pointing up. "Did Sierra make this?" I asked my self. I decided to follow the arrows that were heading deep into the forest.

* * *

After some time of walking, I stopped to take a break my legs weren't carrying me like they were yesterday. I looked up and saw something in the distance. I walked closer until the structure came into view; it looked like it was a watchtower made out of wood and stone. Beyond the watchtower was a village; I could already spot people and villagers roaming around in the village. "Is this where Sierra wanted me to go?" I asked my self.

I walked into the village looking around at the people who were busy either socializing or working. "I've never seen actual people in a world like this" I said, "Either that or I was teleported to a multiplayer server of some sort" I kept on walking through the crowd of people, In the middle of the crowd I spotted a familiar green looking girl talking to a boy at a stand. I walked behind her mid conversation, while she was talking to the boy.

"Hey Sierra I think someone wants your attention" The boy said.

"Hmm?" Sierra said. Sierra turned around and looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. "Gah Dante!" Sierra shouted, "I didn't think you would arrive here so early!"

"Well I'm an early bird I guess" I admitted, "I wake up early to do the stuff I want always" Before Sierra could ask WHAT stuff I do; I looked at the boy who she was talking to. "Who are you?" I asked the boy.

"Oh I don't think we've met officially" The boy said, "I'm Aidan, it's a pleasure to meet you Dante" Aidan had dirty blonde hair, he was light skinned, and he had golden yellow eyes. Aidan wore a gray hoodie with fingerless gloves, along with a matching gray beanie; he had on navy blue pants and wore green sneakers.

"Pleasure to meet you too" I said to Aidan, "Sierra why did you want me to come here anyways?"

"Well why else would I want you too come to a village that you've never been to before?" Sierra tapped her head, "It's pretty obvious that I want you to learn your way around this world just in case something happens"

"That's why we have maps Sierra" I sighed.

"I suggest that you listen to Sierra" Aidan suggested, "She may be young but she is very smart for her age"

"Yeah yeah I'll do that when I have nothing to do with my life" I said, "Aidan how long have you even known Sierra anyways?"

"Oh four years I reckon" Aidan recalled, "She helped me out in a tight situation I was in, and we've been friends ever since then"

"Mind if I ask what situation it was?" I asked.

"Sorry Dante but it's top secret you can't know just yet" Sierra said, "Plus you're not COOL enough"

"Don't start with me" I growled at her, "But did you get any signs of your sister nearby?"

Sierra shook her head no; she looked up in the Sky and sighed. "I don't even think there here yet…" Sierra said with sadness in her voice, "For all I know they could've been caught by Herobrine and killed"

"You can't say something that you don't know is true" Aidan said, "They probably are just caught up in something that's all"

"You really think so?" Sierra asked.

"Definitely I'm sure of it" Aidan smiled.

While Aidan was cheering up Sierra, I noticed that her hair was glowing into a mixture of green and blue. I looked at her hair in awe. "S-Sierra your hair" I said, "It's glowing" Sierra immediately stopped talking to Aidan, and turned and faced me grabbing on to my shirt and looking me in the eyes.

"It is?" Sierra shouted, "What color is it glowing?"

"U-um" I was a bit surprised at Sierra's sudden mood change, "Well it's sort of a mixture of blue and green I guess you can say"

Sierra looked at the ground and was quiet for a few minutes, Aidan and I exchanged looks while she was silent.

"Is she doing alright?" Aidan asked, "She seems like she's about to explode"

"I hope so" I say, "It would be bad if my guide just suddenly spontaneously combusted for no random rea-"

"WE GOTTA GO!" Sierra shouted, "WE GOTTA GO FIND ERYISSA!" Sierra began to pull me away, her force was much stronger than mine at that moment, Aidan waved goodbye to me as he was smiling.

* * *

"Dante let's GO!" Sierra said while pulling me through the forest. At this point I was starting to question both Sierra's Personality and Sanity. I tried to find out where we were going from Sierra but all she said was: "WE ARE GOING TO ERYISSA"

"Sierra is Eryissa really that important to you?" I ask her.

"Why would you ask that?" Sierra said, "Of course she is! She's my dang sister for crying out loud!"

"That probably was the wrong choice of words" I said. Sierra's hair was now fully blue as there was no shade of green in her hair any more, I began to look around and then I saw something. About 50 blocks away I could see a horde of Zombies with glowing white eyes chasing after a boy with a girl in his arms. The boy had ginger brown hair and was light skinned he had brown eyes. He wore black unzipped Jacket over a gray T-Shirt; he wore black fingerless gloves and had on black and blue wireless headphones, he wore blue jeans and had on black sneakers.

"What the hell!" I shouted, "Sierra we got to move now!"

"B-but my sister" Sierra said sadly.

"What are you two standing there for?" The boy shouted at us, "Run away!" The boy passed us, in his arm I got a clear view of the girl in his hands, the girl looked exactly like Sierra but her hair was green and her dress was blue, she looked at us and I could see her mouth move but didn't hear any words come out.

"Sierra follow that guy alright" I commanded, "I'll take care of the hoard of zombies"

Sierra looked at me as if I was crazy, now she was pretty much questioning my Personality and sanity. "Dante are you mad?" Sierra shouted, "There is no way one person could take on a hoard of zombies"

"Don't worry about me" I said, "Just go!" Sierra looked at me with a worried face and nodded, she let go of my shirt and ran after the other boy. I stared back at the hoard of the zombies and took out my wooden sword, I looked to both of my sides and saw a golden sword thrusted into the tree, with all my might I pulled the sword out, I held one sword in each of my hands. "Alright then are you guys ready?" I say, "Cause I'm about to send you guys back into the ground!"

* * *

 **Sierra: Wait hold up did you just stop the chapter at a cliffhanger?**

 **Dante: Well yeah, is something wrong with that?**

 **Sierra: Dude you literally did that two times in a row with both of your stories!**

 **Dante: Both of my stories? What are you talking about?**

 **Sierra: Tamazaki I know you're just playing dumb admit it**

 **Dante: Sierra my name is Dante, I don't know who told you my name was Tamazaki cause it's Dante**

 **Sierra: Gah! You're such an idiot some times Exits the room**

 **Dante:… Man that was weird**

 **Tamazaki: Yeah tell me about it…**


	4. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any OCS in this story other than my own.**

 **3rd POV**

Dante charged at the zombies at a fast speed, the Zombies stopped and put their attention on Dante, They all growled and charged at him with their sharp teeth showing. Dante sliced through the head of the first zombie that attacked him, he quickly spotted another zombie who was trying to attack him from the behind, he elbowed it and tackled it into another group of zombies. Dante looked around to see more zombies coming his way.

"Argh!" Dante panted, "There are too many of them, I don't think I can last much longer fighting them"

Dante quickly turned around but was too late, he was grabbed by a zombie who continued to wither down his Health, Dante looked around with his vision dimming to see Zombies surrounding him, and in the distance he could see Sierra watching from safety but had tears streaming down her face. Suddenly the zombie he was holding immediately dropped him, an arrow had gone through his head and he fell to the ground. Dante breathed heavily and looked around from the source of the arrow. "Don't just sit there and look dumb!" A voice called out, "Fight!"

Dante listened to the voice and picked up his two swords that he had dropped and ran into the zombies again, this time he had backup support firing arrows at the zombies, Dante took one of the zombies and threw it into the horde of zombies distracting them for a second, leaving him enough time to cut through all of the zombies leaving them at half Health. Suddenly the zombie's eyes turned from white to black, they all looked around unknown of what happened before realizing that they were in the sunlight, it was too late though before any of them could escape. Dante sighed with relief as it was all over.

"Phew that was a close one" Dante sighed, "Hey whoever you are thanks for helping me ou-" Dante turned around to thank the person but no on was there, all that was left was a sign that said "The Name's Parker, we'll meet again"

"Parker huh?" Dante said, "Well I guess we will meet again"

* * *

Dante walked back to the village to be greeted by a round of applause from all the villagers (The ones who were human at least), he rubbed the back of his head laughing a little. After that he saw by a house the same boy from earlier, with Sierra and the other girl who looked like her, Dante walked up to them.

"Dante your back, and you're not dead!" Sierra said happily.

"That's not the first thing I expected to hear after fighting a horde of zombies," Dante said, "But I'll take what I can get" The girl who looked like Sierra walked up to him, she looked nervous to talk.

"H-hi um..mister," The girl said shyly, "M-my name is Eryissa, it's v-very nice to m-meet you!" The girl quickly finished her sentence and hid behind the boy who smiled and sighed.

"Sorry about that she's always like this apparently," The boy said.

"Yeah, Eryissa is always shy, ever since we were little!" Sierra said, "By the way don't you have something to say to him?"

"Hmm?" Dante said.

"Anyways I heard that your name is Dante," The boy said, "Dante Phlogiston right?"

Dante nodded but immediately paused, he looked up at the boy who gave him a coy smile. He had never given anyone his last name in Minecraftia ever since he got here, he never even gave Sierra his last name, he thought for a minute and then looked at the boy's skin which seemed familiar to him, he then pieced it together and went wide eyed.

"Holy crap" Dante's jaw dropped, "Advan?"

"Ding ding ding!" Advan smiled, "You got that correct!"

"Well what do you know," Sierra said, "Two of our heroes actually know each other!"

"Yay! Friends!" Eryissa cheered.

* * *

Dante and the group walked back to the cabin, the fairy sisters flew around Dante and Advan's head. Dante was getting slightly annoyed with little fairy girls flying around his head Advan simply ignored it. "So Advan how did you get here?" Dante asked, "How did you meet Eryissa?"

"Ahh well…" Advan began, "It went a little like this…"

* * *

 ***Flashback begins***

Advan walked down the steps of Dante's house and closes the door; he put his hands in his pockets and made his way, back to his house. As he was walking home, unknown to him, a girl was watching him sitting in a tree.

"O-ok Eryissa d-don't mess this up," Eryissa said to herself, "You can do this, you can…you can do this" Eryissa had a determined and brave look on her face, that soon disappeared when she heard a snap from the branch she was sitting on. The branch soon broke off, and Eryissa began to fall, Advan quickly noticed her and dropped everything and caught her. Eryissa opened her eyes and looked up at Advan who was smiling at her. "So I see you like trees," He said.

 ***Flashback ends***

* * *

"U-um I didn't think the tree wouldn't support my weight," Eryissa said, "I don't weigh that much!"

"Yeah you just so happen to land on a tree that was very old," Advan said, "Eryissa was really unsure of what to do, so I had to calm her down and help her that's when she told me that I was a hero that was chosen to save Minecraftia"

"You probably were very surprised," Dante said.

"Yeah you can say that," Advan said, "You probably just went with it not caring huh?"

Dante smiled, "You know me so well"

The group arrived back at the house, just in time for the roof to fall off; everyone stared at the crumbled roof Advan and Eryissa looked at Dante and Sierra, they just stared.

"How does that even work?" Dante asked, "Gravity doesn't exist in Minecraft"

* * *

 **Dante: Well done and done…**

 **Sierra: Hey um Dante did you hire that new Narrator guy?**

 **Dante: What Narrator I don't remember hiring a new Narrator, we had an old one**

 **Narrator: Um I actually I'm not from this story all I remember is getting jumped by three people and that's it**

 **Dante:….**

 **Sierra: Dante are you ok?**

 **Dante: Sierra, Narrator dude, you guys follow me we're going to take you home**


	5. Chapter 4: One Day ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or any OCS in this story other than my own.**

 **Advan POV**

On the same day that Dante and I met up again, we were rebuilding the cabin into a bigger and better place. We ran out of material quickly so we made Sierra and Eryissa go get us some more. We waiting for them to come back, Dante sighed and laid on the roof, I sat next to him and looked up at the Sky.

"Dante how did you even find a place like this?" I decided to ask him, "I mean this place is pretty human for a pre-spawned structure" Dante opened one and looked at me, he then closed it back.

"Meh we just found it" Dante shrugged, "We came across this place yesterday the day I got here, I asked Sierra the same thing and she said that it was probably built by someone and was abandoned for over a year or so"

"Yeah this place really does look like it was built by hand" I say knocking on the wood, "I had to literally sleep in a cave last night, the floor was so damn cold"

"I had to sleep on the broken wooden floor man" Dante argued, "I had to give Sierra the fricken bed cause I felt bad for letting her sleep on the floor, I don't I even heard a thank you from her" I sighed thinking about how I came here…

* * *

 **(About one day ago…)**

"M-mister Advan we're here!" Eryissa said, "Please wake up!"

I opened my eyes to be greeted with a few clouds, I could already hear the sounds of mobs around me, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around trying to find Eryissa who was nowhere to be seen. "Eryissa?" I call out, "Eryissa where did you go?"

"I'm right here!" Eryissa called out, "In your shirt pocket!" I looked down at my shirt and saw Eryissa poking her little head out of my pocket; she looked adorable if you can say. "Sorry! I should of at least told you before we suddenly jumped into your computer" Eryissa apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I said. I looked around and figured out that I was actually in Minecraft, it sort of was a bit scary at first, but It actually turned out to not that bad…if you know what you're doing of course, I figured out that I was standing in a Taiga biome. "Wow…" I say, "This is really amazing, even virtual reality can't beat this.

""I knew you would like it!" Eryissa smiled, "So…um…what was I supposed to do after I brought you here again?" I laugh at Eryissa's lack of memory, and pat her head. "Don't worry about it," I said, "you'll remember later but for now, let's go get some wood"

Eryissa nodded and smiled, I began to punch trees and just like in Minecraft the logs broke and turned into smaller pocket size versions of themselves. I punched about ten or twelve trees down; by time I was about to get another tree I noticed that the sun was going down, while looking at the sun I heard some hissing from behind me.

"Uh oh" I say to myself. I dived out of the way of the creeper explosion just in time, I looked at the crater that it left, the crater was much more bigger than a normal creeper explosion, it looked almost like a charged creeper.

"Man I almost got blown sky high" I said, "I can see how dangerous creepers really are"

"They really are something once you go up to one in person!"

"Eryissa have you actually walked into a creeper before?" Eryissa let out a small sigh of disappointment, "It wasn't so pretty, and they blew up straight in my face I had to get soaked in Cow milk for 3 days straight, that just made the situation even weirder with it getting n my fac-"

"Eryissa are you sure we're talking about creepers?" I asked

"Mhm! The human type right?"

"Umm no I'm talking about the mob" Eryissa went silent, as she might of told me something that she wasn't supposed to tell me about, I rubbed my head as we stood there in silence as it was now awkward. "Let's not talk about this again o-ok?" she asked.

"Talk about what?"

* * *

We walked for what it seem like hours, we eventually came upon this cave that looked like someone had just explored recently since it had a door and torches lit up on the inside, I sat up against the wall and yawned loudly. "Man I'm tired," I say.

"I'm really tired too..." Eryissa yawned. Eryissa then poked her head up quickly as if she just remembered something really important. "Advan I forgot to tell you that there are other heroes that you have to search for!"

"What about other heroes" I asked. Eryissa didn't answer my question she just fell right asleep, I looked at her and shrugged. I laid my head against the wall and began to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I saw some zombies with glowing white eyes, coming out from deep within the cave. I also saw that Eryissa's hair was changing color just a little bit to green. When I ran out of the cave I came across village not too far away from us….

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

I wiped my forehead and looked up at the house, the small cabin was transformed into a big house that is almost as big as a mansion. "That took a lot of work" Dante said.

"But we got it done that's the important part" I said. We completely ignored Sierra and Eryissa who were soaked in water; Sierra tapped her foot and coughed. Dante turned around and looked at her.

"What?" Dante asked, "You want a award or something?" The next thing you know Dante is out cold on the floor with a slap mark across his face.


End file.
